Pantherkit
by MeBeWidgy
Summary: Chapter 9 up!Next chappie is chappie 10,and chappie ten is special!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything you recognize! If you recognize, it ain't mine!!!!!!**

_**Characters**_

Panther: Sand colored she-cat with green eyes a white tail-tip, ear tips and muzzle. Kind and adventurous, she loves to explore.

Mother: Grass

Father: Unknown

Brother: Adder

Sister: Root

Root: Red-brown she-cat with sky blue eyes and a white dash on her chest. She's a lot like her sister, Panther, except she is a softer.

Mother: Grass

Father: Unknown

Brother: Adder

Sister: Adder

Adder: Brown and black tabby tom with green eyes. Even though he's very quick, he is the "softest" of all his siblings.

Mother: Grass

Father: Unknown

Sisters: Panther,

Root

Grass: Creamy brown colored she-cat with short, soft fur and brown eyes. She was a kittypet, so she is a bit soft, but is a good hunter.

Mate: Unknown

Children: Panther,

Root, Adder

Remember, people, I will be adding to this every time a new character is introduced or added! So check every time a cat is introduced for their full description.

"Come on children. We must find a place to shelter before it gets to dark and cold," Grass meowed gently, "Panther stop sniffing that root and follow Adder. We don't want to freeze to death, do we?"

Panther looked up from the root she was sniffing. "But Mom," she whined "Can't we eat first, I smell prey." Grass shook her head and Pantherkit followed her brother reluctantly, her tail dragging in the new-fallen snow. Spotting a hole in the roots of a pine tree Grass beckoned her kits inside. Root, Panther's sister, hesitated at the entrance.

"Mom are you sure it's safe in th..."Root ran into the hollow as a chilly wind knocked a small clump of snow onto her hindquarters. Root settled herself down in a shallow dip in the ground and started licking the spots where the snow had hit her. Finding a clump of pine-needles Adder settled himself in a comfy position and sighed.

Grass settled for a corner near her beloved kits and started licking Adder. He struggled for a heartbeat then settled into the comforting rhythm of his mothers tongue on his fur.

"Ew! What's that horrible smell," Panther exclaimed in disgust.

"Just badger, dear," Grass mewed groggily. At the word badger Adder and Root looked up startled. "Don't worry, it's an abandoned sett. No badger will come and get you in the middle of the night," Grass said, exasperated "I wouldn't do that to you, my little ones."

"Ugh," Panther mumbled to herself, "I wish she'd stop treating us like furless mice." She sniffed and settled close to her sister.

"Why'd we have to leave the nice, warm Notail nest? It was so nice and warm there!" Panther overheard Adder mewl to Grass.

"The Notails were going to take you away, like they did to my litter before you, and you would never come back," Grass replied sleepily, "Now you get some shut-eye so we can get an early start tomorrow."

_I'm glad we left that stupid Notail nest! _Panther thought defiantly, _Those Notails looked at us with such an evil stare, ugh, I could've clawed their eyes out!_ Panther growled to herself and curled up, her tail-tip touching her wet nose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Panther prowled through a leafy-green forest, scents of prey filling her nostrils. Hearing the pitter patter of bird feet she used her nose to guide her to a large pheasant. Her muscles sliding smoothly into a crouch she readied herself for an attack. Her tail waved left to right in anticipation. She tensed the muscles in her hind legs and-wham- she killed the pheasant with a blow to the head. She dragged the pheasant to a patch of bramble and took a big bite…_

"Yeow! What was that for Panther," Root yowled in pain. Panther opened her eyes to see her sister licking her thigh in pain. She realized that the pheasant hunt was only a dream and instead of taking a bite of the bird she bit Root!

"Oh, sorry Root!" Panther exclaimed, quite embarrassed, "I was having this dream and I had bit into a …" Panther stopped when she saw her sister's nose twitching in amusement. Grass woke up and yawned. She prodded Adder with her paw, jolting him awake.

"I see you two are already awake and ready to go." Grass said to Root and Panther "Would you go out and hunt while Adder and I get ready to leave?"

"Sure! We'd love to!" Panther meowed, purposely putting her tail in Root's mouth before she could object.

Panther bounded out of the tree with Root not far behind. She stopped to scent the air. _Roots, pine needle, damp moss, and ah mouse!_ Following the scent of mouse, she came to a clump of ferns, to find a mouse nibbling on a beach nut. Sliding into a crouch she tensed her hind legs, waiting to pounce. Finally the mouse turned the right way. She bunched up her muscles and jumped. She landed atop the mouse and killed it quickly with a bite to the neck.

Within about thirty minutes Root and Panther both had a mouthful of prey, and although the prey was quite scrawny it would fill the family's bellies. They bounded into the tree hollow, only to find the others gone, and the strong scent of Twolegs swirling into her nose. She cast a nervous glance towards Root, who also looked scared. Dropping the prey in their jaws they started following the scent. It led to a scent so disgusting she retched. Somehow she could also smell the fear-scent of her mother and brother, and the stench of Twolegs. The scent led to strange marks in the ground. There the scent of her mother and brother, and the Twoleg stench was gone and replaced by the horrible smell, of a Twoleg monster!

Realizing what had happened Panther winced and fled. The sound of her sister calling for her was muffled by grief, so strong it almost hurt. She ran and ran and ran, until she came up to a ledge. She panted for breath, falling to the ground. Root padded next to her, also panting and settled next to her. Together they yowled their grief, not caring who heard. They yowled until their throats were sore, then slumped down touching together for warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Panther awoke, breathing in the aromas of the forest. She stretched luxuriously, almost forgetting her mother and brother were gone. Suddenly, she realized that Grass and Adder weren't there, and her memories of the day before flooded her mind. Root was sleeping peacefully and Panther almost left her to hunt. _What if _she_ got taken by Notails? How would I live with myself? How would I survive?_ She thought, and decided to stay to watch Root. After she woke up she would hunt.

Even though she was willing herself not to she dozed off, only to wake and find Root gone! Worry flooded her body and she began to tremble.

"Ro…" At that moment Root appeared from behind a holly bush, her mouth filled with fresh-kill. "Fox dung, Root! I thought I had lost you like mom and Adder!" Panther mewed sharply, but as soon as she saw how much her sister had been shaken about up what she said she apologized. "Sorry Root, I was just so worried when I didn't see you, I freaked out! I didn't mean to scare you; I just thought that you were taken like mom and Adder, and that I wouldn't see you again." Panther said quietly.

"It's okay," Root mewed forgivingly, "You were right to worry, I should have told you I was going out before I left."

"Well, you're back and fine now! That's what counts!" Panther replied cheerfully, "So, what did you manage to catch?"

"Oh, I got a squirrel, two mice, a robin and a rabbit!"

"Wow! That's great! I guess new-leaf is on it's way!"

"I suppose so!" Root placed her catches on the ground "Want to share?"

"Sure!" Panther mewed eagerly. Panther grabbed the squirrel from the pile and carried it to Root.

"Squirrel good?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Root replied gleefully. Panther gratefully took a bite from the squirrel.

"Mmm, really good squirrel, thanks" Panther mewed, though it came out more like, "Mmm, reewy gud skurl, tanks", with her stuffed mouth. The squirrel, although tasty, didn't satisfy her hunger so she took a mouse when it had been devoured. Drowsy with a full stomach, both kits fell asleep together.

Panther woke with a yawn and blinked. She arched her back in a stretch sat down. After a good washing she prodded Root with her paw.

"Wha…what! Oh, Panther it's you! What time is it?" Root mewed, still a bit drowsy.

"Time to get a move on, Root! It's almost sunhigh and we've not moved at all!" Panther replied sharply, and Root jumped up, all drowsiness gone. She gave herself a quick grooming and stood up. Panther padded away, towards a holly bush.

"Wait, Panther! Aren't we going to eat first?" Root called as she padded quickly towards Panther.

"We can hunt on the way, as long as you stop yowling like that! Keep that up and the whole of this forest's prey will be gone quicker than you can say…Adder?" A brown and black tabby kit with green eyes padded towards them, as if in a daze. A twig cracked under his paws and he looked up, eyes wide.

"Who's there?" he mewed nervously, and locked eyes with Panther for a second, then looked disbelievingly at Root. "Panther, Root? Is that you?"

Oh yeah! Never saw that coming did you!?!? What a cliff-hanger, right? 3 reviews(that includes adding the story to faves and adding me to fav authors) and you get your next chapter! Yes, flames count, just don't be too harsh! And some constructive criticism not just, Your story stinks! Okay, Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**As you know, I ended with a cliffhanger last time, well now you must wait even longer!!!!!! Mwah ha ha ha!!! I am making this chapter incredibly weird and random and um….well here y'all go!!!!!!! Hehehehe!!!!!!!**

Sagetail (me): Hyellow!!!

Crowfeather: Why am I here? I never agreed to this!!!!!

Sagetail: You are the co-host, remember?

Crowfeather: *thinks* Oh yeah!!!!!! So…What we doin'????

Sagetail: Oh, just annoying my least fav warriors characters…

Crowfeather: Am I one of them?????

Sagetail: NO!!! You are my favorite!!!! Well, who do you want to annoy first???

Crowfeather: Well, I think that Nightcloud deserves some…

Sagetail: *looks shocked* But shes your mate!!!!

Crowfeather: Yeah, but have you met her?

Sagetail: No…

Crowfeather: Well, now you will! *presses magic button*

Nightcloud: What the… who are you????

Sagetail: Well, I'm…

Nightcloud: I know already, * looks dramatic* Crowfeather is cheating on me! I knew it was going to happen. WHY CROWFEATHER WHY???????!!!!!!?????

Crowfeather: I'm n…*gets idea* I am cheating on you, I mean, how long can a poor cat survive with such an annoying mate like you?!?!

Nightcloud: *gasps* What do you mean?

Crowfeather: well, it's not like you are a bucket of roses!

Nightcloud: And…

Crowfeather: YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING CAT EVER! THERE IS THIS THING, IT'S CALLED PERSONAL SPACE!

Nightcloud: *cries* wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw…

Sagetail: What did you just do?

Crowfeather: I broke her heart!

Sagetail: Really?!? Cool!

Crowfeather: um…

Sagetail: um….

Crowfeather: You are a Windclan cat, right?

Sagetail: Yeah….

Crowfeather: Well…

Sagetail: Yeah…

Crowfeather: be my mate?

Sagetail: YES!!!!!!!

Crowfeather: Um…should we….

Sagetail: Let's torture more warrior cats!

Crowfeather: YEAH!!!!

Sagetail: Hawkfrost?

Crowfeather: Sure!!!

Sagetail: Let's bring Stormfur over!

Crowfeather: Why…?

Sagetail: He hates Hawkfrost! He can think of the worst possible things to do to him, duh!

Crowfeather: OKAY!!! *presses magical button*

Stormfur: Where am I?

Sagetail: With us!

Stormfur: Well, I know you Crowfeather, but who's the pretty she-cat next to you?

Crowfeather: She's my mate*growls*, Sagetail.

Stormfur: What about Nightcloud?

(screaming in the background) Nightcloud: Why did you break up with me, Crowfeather???

Stormfur: I see… what do you want?

Crowfeather: Well, we've decided to torture Hawkfrost and we thought you would have some good ideas.

Stormfur: This is the day I've been waiting for! *takes list out of "pocket") Here's a list!

Crowfeather: Gasp!!!!!

Sagetail: So, what's the worst, most evil one?

Stormfur: Well, I think that forcing him to become a kittypet is pretty good!

Sagetail: Yeah! What do you think Crowfeather?

Crowfeather: Sure!

Sagetail: *presses the magic button*

Hawkfrost: Where am I?

Sagetail: Here…

Hawkfrost: So descriptive!

Crowfeather: Don't you go all sarcastic on my mate!

Hawkfrost: Mate?

(the background) Nightcloud: Why don't you want to be with me, Crowfeather???

Hawkfrost: Oh…

Stormfur: *evil laughs* So, buddy, want to know why you're here?

Hawkfrost: Sure!

(Leopardstar walks in) Leopardstar: the directions said to go here.

Sagetail: Hi!

Leopardstar: Are you Sagetail?

Sagetail: Yup!

Leopardstar: You told me to come here.

Sasgetail: I did!

Leopardstar: Why?

Sagetail: Do you like Hawkfrost?

Leopardstar: NO!!!!

Sagetail: Then listen to this*whispers evil plan into her ear* So, will you do it?

Leopardstar: SURE!!!!!

Stormfur: This ought to be good!

Crowfeather and Sagetail: Yup!

Leopardstar: Hawkfrost, I must talk to you.

Hawkfrost: Yes?

Leopardstar: This is important!

Hawkfrost: Am I going to be deputy?

Leopardstar: Nope! The opposite!

Hawkfrost: Opposite?

Leopardstar: With these words I say to you, Hawkfrost, that you must become a kittypet!

Hawkfrost: WHAT!!!!! I don't have to do this!

Crowfeather: *takes out Warriors: Secrets of the Clans* Actually, the warrior code states that the leaders word is the warrior code.

Stormfur: you can read? Awesome!!!!

Crowfeather: I know!

Leopardstar: so off you go!

Hawkfrost: Well, bye guys…forever!

Leopardstar: BYE!!!!!!

Stormfur: BYE!!!!!!

Crowfeather and Sagetail: BYE!!!!!!!

(in the background) Nightcloud: BYE!!!!!!!

**Well that's your random chapter! I really had to get this out so…Yeah BYE!!!!!!! Find the n in these m's!**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	5. Chapter 4, for real this time!

**Sorry about the last chapter, I could see you people didn't very much like it ****… Well, here's the real, chapter 4.**

"Adder?" Panther took a small step forward, "Adder, is that you?" Next to Panther, Root was shaking, sky-blue eyes wide.

"Panther?" Adder repeated, slowly grasping that his two sisters were actually there. "Panther, it is you! Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened!"

"Oh, Adder!" Panther cried as she barreled toward Adder, "Where's Mom?"

Adder froze, and a chilled look filled his two green eyes. His whiskers went straight, and his fur flattened until he looked as skinny as a twig.

"Oh my!" Root whispered to Panther, "He looks chilled, more to say mortified."

Root walked up to Adder and prodded him gently, "Adder, are you okay?"

"Wha-what? Oh, gosh. There is something I must tell you, but how can I put it?"

Adder motioned towards a shallow dish in the ground, under a bramble bush. He walked underneath it and sat down. Panther and Root squeezed under and settled themselves comfortably.

"Where's Mom?" Panther repeated, her tail twitching, half annoyed, half anxious.

"That's what I need to tell you, Mom's," he paused, breathing in deeply, "dead"

**Sorry it's so short, I couldn't really think of anything today. Well, R&R.**

**If you want me to add a joke to the end of each episode R&R about it!**

**~killercalicokittens**


	6. Chapter 5

**HI again! I'm on a roll here so I'm trying to add a chapter each day so I don't lose my ideas! So, here's Chapter 5!**

Panther trembled, "Mom's dead?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Root just sat there, eyes open wide in shock. Adder looked down. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but he shut his mouth and looked down instead.

"How did she die?" Root asked tentatively. Panther looked shocked.

"How could you ask such a thing?" Panther asked.

"Its okay, Panther. I think you should know." Adder replied.

"Was it terrible?" Root asked quietly, as if not wanting Adder to hear.

"Our mother died, Root, how couldn't it be?" Panther said in a loud voice.

"I think you two should go and hunt, I'm hungry and you should be too." Adder meowed. Panther and Root stared at Adder, as if he was a flying hedgehog. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Adder said, confused.

"We don't want to leave you here alone…" Panther couldn't finish before Root objected.

"Why do you want us to hunt? Do you not want us with you?" Root questioned, mortified and sadden.

"Root!" Panther said sharply, shocked into anger.

"Oh my, Root, of course I want you here! I just wanted some time to think about how to put mom's death into words." Adder calmly replied, "As for you, Panther, I think I'll be okay under these brambles."

"I just don't want to lose you again, Adder, I want you to stay here." Panther defended herself quietly.

"I understand, Panther, but I can't think while I'm hunting. So could you go? If you'd be uncomfortable, stay." Adder replied.

"No, I'll go. Have fun, um, thinking!" Panther said as she slid out from under the brambles. As Root turned to go Adder looked at her questioningly, as if wondering about the sudden change in mood. Root shrugged and followed Panther out.

Panther was pacing outside the bramble bush, waiting for Root. As Root came out she sighed and motioned with her tail to follow her. Root padded towards her, but stopped when she saw Panther licking herself with a ferocity Root never considered with grooming.

"What are you doing?" Root asked.

"Grooming, what does it look like?" Panther replied sharply. Root looked shocked at the tone of her voice so Panther apologized, "Sorry, Root, I just got a little worked up in the hollow."

"It's okay. But what caused you to get like that?"

"Adder, he just seemed so, changed! It was like we didn't know him anymore!"

"I don't get what you mean."

"Well, he just acted so superior to us, ordering us around! He used to be so soft, so quiet, but now he's like an older cat!"

"Oh yeah! I don't get it though, why would he act like that to us?"

"If only I knew, Root, if only."

"Should we, hunt now?"

"Oh, of course!" Panther said and shook her head, like shaking away her thoughts. "Let's get a move on!" Panther padded into the undergrowth, tail twitching.

Adder was confused, wanting to know why Panther had been so moody.

_Why would she be so, snappy with Root and me?_ Adder wondered. He paceduntil Panther and Root come back.

"Hey! How did the hunting go?" Adder said as Panther and Root came in.

Panther set down the birds she was holding.

"Great! How'd the thinking go?" Panther said. The siblings ate and Adder sat up when he was finished.

"Are you ready for the story?" Adder asked his sisters.

"Yes." They replied in unison, and sat down to listen.

**Oh yeah! 'nother cliffhanger! Chapter 6 coming up soon!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HA! I rock! Ok this chapter will explain ALOT!!! Enjoy!**

"Okay. Oh! Where should I start?" Adder asked himself quietly

"How about after we left?" Root mewed.

"Good idea!" Adder settled into a comfortable position and began. "I woke up soon after you left because Mom had gotten up. I went up to Mom and groomed myself. We got all cozy and she started telling stories. Suddenly, we heard loud steps outside the tree and there was a loud clang. Then, a tantalizing scent of some sort of fish blew into the den, coming from the outside of the tree. We were so hungry so we padded towards the scent, and we were in this weird box thing. So I took a bite from the fish and, WHAM," Adder slammed his paw on the ground and startled Root and Panther, "We were trapped! I yowled and mom joined in, hoping you were in range to hear us. Now, I guess the yowling alerted the Twoleg and he came over. Mom and I clawed franticly at the bars of the cage but it was to know amend. The Twoleg picked us up and we were carried to a Twoleg monster…"

"Since when have we called Notails Twolegs?" Root asked

"Since now, I guess!" Panther replied.

"The Twolegs placed us in the monster and I was scared to death!" Adder continued. "At this time Mom was laying on the floor of the trap, her claw was bleeding, and I was crying loudly…stupid Twolegs, can they not notice pain? Anyway, I looked and saw a bunch of cobwebs in the far corner of the cage. I grabbed them and place them on Mom's claw, you know, to stop the bleeding. She stood up and I was relieved she was okay. I went to work on opening the cage door, I tried to claw it, bite it, te…"

"Okay, just skip the trying to open the cage part, and get to what happened afterwards." Panther mewed impatiently.

"Oh, well, I opened the cage after much trial and error. When I crawled outside I saw that it was dark outside and I got REALLY worried! Then I noticed that we were in the Twoleg place! I started yowling and running around like crazy. Mom woke up from the nap she had taken while I was opening the cage. There was a mesh separating us from the Twolegs. After a minute of my yowling the Twolegs got agitated and they opened the mesh I jumped through and Mom followed." Root and Panther looked confused but Adder didn't realize, engulfed in his story. "The Twolegs screeched and threw me and mom out of the monster and we landed on the hard, cold ground of a Thunderpath. Mom led me to an alley nearby and I followed her. We went deep into the alley and-oh why did I have to go with Mom, she wouldn't have…" Adder started crying softly and Panther and Root ran over to comfort him. They mewed soothingly to him and he calmed down. "Sorry guys I just got so- well, anyway menacing eyes started peeping out of nowhere and…we were surrounded. One large cat came out of the shadows and Mom and I gasped, scared silly! So he started talking. 'I, Wyvern, am proud to present the au powerful Drakken!' he stepped aside and a cat, a HUGE cat, came out of the Shadows. Mom and I were frozen in fear, and Drakken looked mad, furious even! He signaled something at Wyvern's with his tail. Wyvern nodded and he hissed at us, 'Cower before the au powerful Drakken!' Fearfully, Mom and I crouched down and Drakken looked pleased. Drakken signaled something to Wyvern again and Wyvern bellowed 'What are you in this alley for? Do you not know of the code of Drakken? No cats allowed in Drakken's alleys!' I shook my head and Mom did too. 'Can Drakken even talk?" I asked Mom in a whisper. She looked as if she was about to answer but Drakken spoke first, 'I heard THAT! And yes I can TALK!' he bellowed, and Mom and I shrunk back in fear. He laughed, a horrible screeching laugh, that hurt my ear drums. 'Wyvern! Inspect these two cats!' Drakken hissed. ' Yes sir!' Wyvern replied and started poking us and sniffing us. 'Well, the she-cat looks in her prime but this weak kit would be no good to the Clan.' Wyvern concluded with salute and sat next to Drakken. Drakken nodded. 'Do you think the she-cat is ready for initiation?' Drakken asked Wyvern. 'I believe so, sir!' he replied.

" 'Initi…' Mom wasn't able to finish before two strong cats, who looked like guards to me, picked me and Mom up by the scruff of our necks. I yowled and howled but the cat, he was a dirty gray color, hissed at me, 'Shut it!' In fear I obeyed him and hung silently from his jaws. We were brought into a metal object, about a wide as a tree, tall as a bush, but it was hollow and laying on it's side. They threw us in side and stared menacingly at us. 'Don't even THINK about trying to escape, you rotten crowfood!' Mom's captor, she was a muddy brown color, growled. They walked away and left us there. The thought of sneaking away briefly crossed my mind, but the muscles of the cats that walked in these alleys seemed huge, and Mom was very weak.

"A short time later, two new guards came, a black tom with long ,grungy, fur and another tom with red-ish fur, and they brought us to a hole in the fence that had very foul smells emitting from it. I scrunched my nose and followed the guards into it. The place was a dump! A trash-filled dump! And it stunk! We went through a maze of passages until we came to a scarlet splattered clearing. With a small whiff, I could easily scent the sharp tang of blood, and much anticipation. I realized that the scarlet was blood, and I caterwauled when I saw them throw Mom in.

"'MOM! NO!' I screamed with all I had. It was too late, she was already tumbling around the clearing, as if a kit who had just opened her eyes. Two large cats, our first guards, walked in the clearing through two almost identical tunnels. Both had a grin of malice on their dirty muzzles. Mom bristled up, and hissed weakly. The guards laughed, and without further notice, attacked Mom! It was an organized battle, one knocked Mom down and the other bit her, then the other scratched her and so on. Cats started jumping from the heaps of garbage they were sitting on, and gleefully joined the attack. Within moments, I was the only cat on the outside of the clearing, and there was a line forming from Mom's body with vicious and bloodthirsty cats. After every cat had sat back on the stand, Drakken and Wyvern jumped down. I saw Mom's mangled body, bloody and torn lying on the ground.

"'No,' I whispered half to myself, 'NO!' I screeched, about to jump down, but two cats caught me before I could. 'Ha! See right there? That's Mommy! Your dead Mommy!' one laughed, drawing out each word. 'After Drakken is done with her, there won't be an un-broken bone in her body, or anything living!' the other one cackled. And then Drakken reached Mom, Wyvern gave her body a swipe, and she twitched. Drakken nodded, and went towards her neck, the only un-bitten part of her body. He gave a quick bite and there was no blood, only a screech of terror that sent a chill across my spine, and Mom was gone. I sat there, shocked into, well, shock. The cats started leaving and Wyvern, Drakken and I were the only cats left. 'That's what happens when you mess with DragonClan, puff-ball.' Drakken whispered at Mom.' Drakken proceeded to leave when Wyvern pointed his tail at me and whispered something to Drakken. 'Oh, let him do what ever he wants, he's no danger to the Clan.' Drakken replied. Wyvern looked unsure, but he followed Drakken out with a mean glance at me.

For hours I sat there staring at Mom's dead body and I did nothing. As the sun came up from the horizon I walked down the garbage heaps and cleaned Mom's fur. In a short while it was spotless, just terribly scratched and cut. One of Mom's claws was and the ground and I picked it up. I licked it and buried it quietly, and in a daze I walked right out of the alleys and found myself here. Well, that's about where we are now." Adder finished and looked at his paws quietly. A tear rolled down his face and Panther and root saw. They began crying and they all curled up in to a tight ball together, and, as Root and panther did when they were abandoned, cried and yowled. Not caring who heard.

**Well, that was the chapter. **

**Read and review**

**I don't care what you do**

**And for all the ways I've came**

**I don't care if you Flame!**

**(he he! Mini poem)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Chapter 8! YAYZ for me! *warrior cats come out and applaud me* thank you all! Um…after this chapter there are some questions I want you to answer in your reviews…so here we go!**

Adder blinked his eyes open. His muzzle was wet with tears as was those of Root and Panther. He gave himself a thorough grooming and sat, listening to the gentle sounds of a forest morning until panther and Root woke up.

"Morning guys!" Root yawned as she, the last one up, sat up and stretched. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, seeing Panther and Adder doing somersaults and flips. She was confused.

"Oh! We're just practicing battle evasions, you know!" Adder replied cheerily.

"No, I don't believe I do." Root mewed calmly.

"Oh! Well, that when you have an enemy that's stronger then you and instead of attacking the cat, you tire it out by running around and avoiding its attacks!" Panther meowed knowingly.

"Can I try?" Root asked, getting excited. Root was a quick and agile cat; she would be good at evading enemies.

"Sure! You could be the enemy cat!" Adder said, and Root looked a bit crest-fallen.

Panther, noticing Root's disappointment, volunteered, "Oh man! I wanted to be the enemy! Do you mind if we changed spots?"

"Of course!" Root said delightedly, and Adder stifled a laugh, not realizing that Root figured out what she meant.

"Okay," Panther meowed, "I'll go outside the den and come back in, as a surprise!" Panther ran outside, hissed and ran in. Instead of attacking them, she ran to the back of the bush and beckoned them to follow her. Root and Adder ran towards her.

"Wha…" Adder was about to screech, but Panther silenced him with her tail.

"Shush it!" she whispered, "Apparently this was a foxes den, and the fox wants it back. We have to get out, or take our chances with a tom fox in his prime! All for escaping run out of the side of the bush." Panther and Root ran out but Adder sat down. When Panther noticed that Adder wasn't there, she stuck her head in. "What are you doing? You could get killed! Get out here!" Panther mewed hushed.

"No! I can face a stupid fox! I faced watching Mom die, I can face this!" Adder hissed at Panther. Panther looked like she had just got a slap in the face. "Don't tell me what to do, Panther! I can fend for myself!"

"Fine, be that way! If you die it's your fault!" Panther growled coldly, "Have fun!" she hissed and walked out without a look behind her shoulder. "Stupid mousebrain of a cat! Hm! He has fluff for a brain! Ha! Soon he won't need a brain, he'll be dead! Dead cats don't need brains!" she muttered to herself and passed by Root.

"Where's Adder?" Root asked, trying to catch up with an angry Panther.

"Under the bush, killing himself." Panther replied with an angry yet calm voice. Root looked confused, so Panther explained. "He refused to leave, I tried, but he just, just, wouldn't come out! If he wants to kill himself, let him! He was slowing us down anyway!" A screech of pain and terror came from the bush, and Root looked scared.

"Shouldn't we help him? He-he sounds in pain!" Root mewed.

"He's probably…" a hollow gasping sound came from the direction of the bush. "…dead" Panther finished and climbed a tree to see what had happened. A fox with a small bundle in his mouth, a bundle that was Adder, walked out of the bush, trailing blood. Panther let out a small gasp, and climbed down, tail between her legs.

"What is it?" Root asked.

"Adder is gone, never to come back again." Panther whispered, her head down. Root looked shocked.

"B-but he can't be! Not Adder too! It's not fair!" Root meowed angrily.

"Nothings fair in life, Root." Panther said and walked on, her head down and tail trailing dust as it hung uselessly on Panther rear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Wow! I didn't even see that coming! Oh…here are the questions:**

**1: Do you want something bad to happen to Root? **

**2: Do you want any cats that died to be um…hosting it with me?**

**3: What Clan (WindClan or RiverClan) for Panther and Root to come to? Keep in mind that it will be in the new territory, not the old!**

**4: Who is your fav character?**

**Thank you guys for the support and good reviews! I'm glad you tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: This happens a few days after Adder's death; I had no ideas for anything else for more days so I fast forwarded it! Panther deserves some peace and quiet after her sibling dies!**

**Adder: Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why am I so stupid!**

**Grass: You're not…yeah, you sort of are…**

**Me: *laughs***

Root woke up and nudged panther awake. Panther awoke with a yawn and a stretch. She blinked and they went off on another quiet day after Adder's death. After "that day", as panther and root considered Adder's death, both kits had not talked much, and not been apart. Both were afraid if they talked, they bring up Adder and start crying. Finally, Panther broke the silence.

"Wonder what that smell is…" She said aloud.

"What scent?" Root asked, sniffing around.

"The really strong one! Can't you smell it?" Panther asked Root.

"Nope! Weird, I haven't been able to smell god in a while…" Root said a bit nervously. She sneezed and shook her head. Panther's eyes grew wide.

"Root, I think you have a cold!" She mewed worriedly, and pressed against Root's body. "You feel warm…" she noticed aloud and clawed the ground, nervous.

"I'm fine! Don't you…" Root's sentence erupted into a cough attack, and she fell to the ground, wheezing and coughing loudly.

"Root!" Panther meowed and jumped beside Root, and screeched, "Help! Someone help! My sister is sick! HELP!" A mysterious cat popped out from the trees.

"Come, I know who can help you're sister. I'm Flowingstep, and I want to help you!" she meowed. Panther bristled as she called out some names. "Beepaw, Fallingleaf, Mintpaw! Come here! I found some cats!" she yowled. Three other cats came out of the trees and one, an orange and red tortishell tom, came and sniffed her.

"I don't know about these cats, Flowingstep, they look suspicious…" The cat mewed.

"Oh! They're just kits! What harm can they do, Falingleaf?" Flowingstep replied, a she-cat too generous for her own good.

"Hey! I know how we can help these kits and make Tallowstar happy!" a small, quick, cream and brown tabby, mewed excitedly.

"How, Beepaw?" A white she-cat with sweet breath, meowed in reply.

"We can take them as prisoners! Isn't that the best idea EVER Mintpaw?" Beepaw replied, very excited.

"Hm…" Fallingleaf thought quietly, "that might just work."

"We might as well try, this redish one doesn't look so good!" Flowingstep meowed anxiously and picked Rot up with her teeth. Though Panther was wary of the cats, she had no choice to follow, as Flowingstep had Root.

**Me: Nothing really major happened in this chapter…**

**Adder: Who are those cats?**

**Grass: Oh, just some Clan cats! Don't worry, they won't hurt your sisters!**

**Me: How'd you know that?**

**Adder: Yeah, how did you?**

**Grass: Well, I…**

**Me: And goodbye !**

**(oh, and sorry the chapter is so short)**


End file.
